With continuous popularization and development of mobile terminals, accessing the Internet with the mobile terminals has gradually become a trend. At present, many mobile terminals support a voice recognition function, which has been implemented mainly in the following two ways: (1) pressing a microphone button to start voice input, and releasing the microphone button to end voice input; and (2) using VAD (Voice Activity Detection) automatic recognition, and start voice input after entering a voice input interface.
The above two voice input recognition methods correspond to operation habits of different users and are applied to different scenarios respectively. The exiting various browsers and application software only support one of the implementation methods, and does not support mode selection and switching in the application scenarios where the voice input methods are both supported.